


Stress Relief

by parttimehuman



Series: Rarepair Galore [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, LiolanWeek2020, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:35:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22668640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: A study session at the library turned smutty.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Nolan
Series: Rarepair Galore [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1133369
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Liam/Nolan week Day 3: Study Buddies
> 
> Enjoy!

For what must be the twentieth time within half an hour, Nolan looks up from his book and to the huge clock on the wall. To his disappointment, time still hasn’t magically begun to pass faster. Nolan takes a deep breath out and leans back in his chair. It’s a Tuesday afternoon and he’s already had two full days of classes that week. Outside it’s getting dimmer by the minute and Nolan’s butt hurts from sitting on it all day, and if he had to, he could easily come up with a hundred more reasons why studying just isn’t happening at the moment. 

So Nolan sits back and enjoys the view instead. Not the view at the countless shelves filled with books to the damn ceiling. Neither the view out of the window and over the little park in the middle of their college campus. There’s something way better to look at, something the setting sun can’t compete with. Liam. 

Liam is sitting opposite Nolan at the table, open books spread out in front of and around him, pages out of his notebook scattered all over the place. There’s Liam’s half-empty cup of cold coffee somewhere in the middle of it as well as markers in at least four different colors, whatever the hell those are necessary for. Liam’s hair is a mess because his hands keep tugging at it, his glasses have slid down an inch on the bridge of his nose and the tip of his tongue is darting out like it always does when Liam is deep in concentration. 

Out of every experience college has to offer, Nolan thinks that getting to see this might be his favorite. Really, he has no clue about world history in general or Liam’s current research project in particular, but it doesn’t matter to him. There’s nothing more attractive than Liam’s passion for his studies. Nolan is pretty sure that’s how Liam got him to go to the same college, and to join him at the library that afternoon so they can each get their respective work done. All it takes is the glow in Liam’s eyes when he keeps rambling on about the things he’s learning and the things he’s excited to learn. Every single time without fail, it makes Nolan weak. 

The thing is, it also turns him on. 

What’s between Nolan and Liam isn’t even all that new anymore. It’s been months since the first time Liam took Nolan’s hand and later asked for permission to kiss him. They’ve been in love and happy, and they’ve kind of gotten used to the other being around for most of the time, but for Nolan it isn’t any easier now to keep his hands to himself than it was at the beginning when they were having one first time after the other. 

Nolan lets his eyes wander from the serious and focussed expression on Liam’s face to his neck. He can still see the fading shadow of a hickey he left there on the weekend. A warm shudder goes through him as he remembers Liam’s reaction to him sucking on the soft skin, a little whimper, the trembling of his body. Nothing in the world gets close to the feeling those little slips of Liam’s control give him. 

Although he’s very well aware of the dangerous game he’s playing, Nolan keeps looking. Liam is wearing a white shirt that’s tight enough around his upper arms and chest to show off his muscles. He’s strong enough to lift Nolan up, to carry him around. Also to to fuck him standing up and using only a wall behind Nolan’s back as leverage, they’ve tried it. 

The long sleeves are pushed up to Liam’s elbows. Nolan doesn’t know why exactly bare forearms drive him crazy, but they do. Together with the patch of chest hair peeking out from Liam’s shirt, it’s enough to make Nolan shift uncomfortably in his chair. He wishes they were studying in the privacy of one of their rooms instead of the library where his cheeks are burning as he looks around and tries to touch himself over his pants but under the table as subtly as possible. Well, that escalated quickly, but it’s not Nolan’s fault if Liam is just so irresistible without even trying. 

Once the dirty thoughts have started infiltrated is bored mind, Nolan can’t stop them. One look at Liam’s lips and he’s craving a kiss. One look at his hands has him thinking about them wrapped around his throat or clawing into his ass. There’s not a lot of discreet touching necessary to get Nolan hard in his jeans, cock pressing against the denim uncomfortably. If only there were no people around. Nolan would love to crawl under the table and worship Liam accordingly with his mouth around his dick. He’d give it his best and hope for Liam to take him and bend him over the table. To fuck his brains out. 

At that thought, a quiet moan escapes Nolan’s lips before he can stop it. Fuck. He looks around and finds that, as if by a miracle, the only person sitting in their vicinity is wearing headphones and not paying attention to them at all. But one person is paying attention now, and that’s Liam. 

Liam looks right into Nolan’s eyes first, then up and down what he can see of Nolan’s body, gaze lingering where Nolan’s hand is still resting suspiciously close to his crotch. Liam takes a long, sweet moment until he returns his eyes to Nolan’s face that must have turned red like a tomato in the meantime. Slowly, his lips spread into a smile, he pushes his glasses up on his nose and says, “I think I’m going to go to the bathroom.” He stands up and leaves all his stuff exactly where it is, walking by Nolan, two fingers grazing his arm before Liam disappears into the direction of the bathrooms. 

Now Nolan only needs to make it there as well without anyone noticing the tent in his pants. It only takes him about five minutes. The first time he gets up, he sits right back down because two students are standing by a shelf right behind him. He waits a minute or two until they’re gone, hissing as he tucks his dick under the waistband of his underwear and pants to make it look as inconspicuous as he can. Taking a detour as to avoid passing by the front desk, he finally sneaks out of the library and into the bathroom in the entrance hall. 

The door isn’t even shut behind Nolan when Liam’s mouth is on him. He kisses back, parting his lips to let Liam’s tongue inside while their bodies press against each other. Liam pulls Nolan into one of the stalls and locks it before he pushes Nolan with his back against its door, slowly pulling back, pinning Nolan’s arms to the flat surface behind him with both hands. 

“Naughty boy,” Liam says with a grin, his voice low and sultry. “I was trying to get some work done in there.” 

“Work means stress,” Nolan replies, struggling against Liam’s grip simply because there’s no point in being held down otherwise. “I just thought we should release some of that stress.” 

Liam lets out a laugh. “You’re not stressed, babe, you didn’t even do anything except stare at me.” 

“Maybe so. But you did. You should let me take care of that.” 

Liam lets go of one of Nolan’s arms and buries his fingers in Nolan’s hair instead, pulling at it just hard enough that Nolan has to turn his head to the side, bare his throat and let Liam bite his neck. 

“So you were just looking out for me, huh?” Liam croons, “How very sweet of you. Wanna do some more of that?” Pressed up against Nolan, Liam moves his hips to let him feel that he’s getting hard as well. Nolan would love to have that cock in his mouth right about now.

“Please,” he begs. Liam can never say no when Nolan begs like that, with a desperate, submissive tone in his voice. 

Liam releases him and takes a tiny step back until they’re no longer touching. “You wanna get on your knees for me?” 

Nolan nods eagerly, licking his lips in anticipation. 

“Then get down.” 

Nolan wastes no time dropping to his knees in front of Liam, face so close to the bulge in Liam’s pants that he would only have to stick out his tongue and he could touch it. 

“Hey, babe,” Liam says softly, waiting for Nolan’s eyes to drift up to him. He reaches out and cradles Nolan’s face in his hand, thumb stroking over his cheek tenderly. “How do you want it? You wanna blow me? Or you want me to fuck your face?” 

Nolan makes his best puppy eyes back at Liam. “Use me.” 

Liam leans down and kisses the top of Nolan’s head. As he unbuttons his pants and pulls them down along with his underwear, he tells Nolan to take his arms up. They’ve done it before, Nolan giving up control and trusting Liam not to hurt him. He likes to be used by Liam for Liam’s pleasure and he’s okay with it because he knows Liam would never abuse the power he’s given over Nolan. They’ve never done it like this, with Nolan’s back against the bathroom stall door and Liam holding his wrists together above his head. With Nolan’s knees forced apart for Liam to stand between them. 

Liam’s free hand gives his cock a few strokes before he rubs two fingers across Nolan’s lips, pushing inside as he parts them. Nolan sucks on Liam’s fingers like there’s nothing in the world he loves to do more, except there is. Liam withdraws his fingers and gets back to jerking his dick, teasing Nolan by touching it so close to his face before he finally brings it near enough to Nolan’s lips so he can lick it. 

Moving his head isn’t exactly easy with his body pinned so firmly in place by Liam, but Nolan tries regardless, licking up and down Liam’s cock, wetting it with his tongue. He licks up a drop of precome and revels in the taste of Liam in his mouth, soon wanting more, closing his lips around Liam and sucking. Liam understands the signal for what it is and pushes his hips forward slowly until Nolan’s head thuds against the door as well.

He looks up, waits for Liam to look at his eyes and nods, opening up wide while suppressing his gag reflex so Liam can work his cock down Nolan’s throat. There’s something incredibly satisfying about having his nose pressed against the toned muscles of Liam’s lower belly and his mouth absolutely full. It makes his breaths in and out through his nose heavy, his head a little dizzy and his dick rock hard. 

“Do you have any idea how pretty you look right now?” Liam moans. Nolan has explicitly asked him to dominate him several times, but Liam has never once complied without constantly praising him. 

Nolan hums appreciatively around Liam who starts moving. His rhythm is slow and steady at first, as always. He pulls all the way out until his tip is merely resting against Nolan’s lips, then pushes back in with all the patience he can muster, letting Nolan lick and suck at him. Nolan knows Liam can only repeat this a couple of times before the heat of his mouth and the drag of his lips and tongue drive Liam too high to stay in this much control. And if he bats his eyes at Liam while moaning some more, it certainly doesn’t slow the process down. 

“You just can’t settle for a little bit of casual fun, can you?” Liam teases. “You always have to ruin me.” Nolan takes it as a compliment. And it’s not like Liam’s wrong. He does love it when Liam lets himself go. 

It’s the same as is currently happening. The fingers around Nolan’s wrists are tightening and Liam thrusts his hips, forcing his cock down Nolan’s throat, all the way down to where Nolan would choke on it if he left it there for too long. 

This is where it gets dirty because Nolan can only hold still while Liam is practically unable to. Saliva drips from Nolan’s lips, Liam breathes and moans way too loudly considering they’re at the bathroom at their college library and other students are going to walk in there sooner or later. Every other second, Nolan’s head bumps against the door with a soft thud. Liam speeds up, now fucking into Nolan’s mouth relentlessly. 

Nolan loves it. Tears are slowly gathering in his eyes because there’s simply so much that he’s feeling at the moment. Because breathing gets harder and his legs are aching and he needs to be touched as soon as possible. 

Liam is about to open his mouth to say something when they both hear the entrance door to the bathroom opening. Nolan watches Liam biting down on his lower lip. Although they both will themselves quiet, Liam doesn’t still. Quite the opposite, really. He continues rocking his hips, quickening his pace one again. Nolan’s jaws are beginning to feel sore when Liam throws his head back. He lets go of Nolan’s arms but only so he can bury one hand in Nolan’s hair and wrap the other one around his throat. 

Nolan’s fingers claw at Liam’s pants but otherwise he’s helpless and loving every second of it. He’s fairly certain that there’s more than just one other person in the bathroom now, but Liam doesn’t seem to care much about it. A couple of more hard thrusts that have Nolan choking a little and Liam pulls out, tilting Nolan’s face up and locking eyes with him, one hand squeezing tight around his throat while the other wraps around Liam’s spit slick dick. 

Without averting his gaze and breaking the eye contact, Nolan opens up his mouth and sticks his tongue out. Liam pumps his cock until his release starts shooting from it and all over Nolan’s face. Some of it he catches with his tongue and swallows down. 

Liam’s legs are still trembling as he pulls out his phone, raising it above Nolan’s head. “Just for me,” he whispers, clearly taking a picture of Nolan’s cum-covered face. It goes without saying that Nolan could make him delete it, but Nolan prefers the thought of Liam looking at it when he’s alone sometime.

As soon as the phone is safely tucked back into Liam’s pocket, he leans down, kisses Nolan filthy and deep and pulls him up to his feet. He wastes little time unbuttoning Nolan’s jeans and pulling his cock out, which is leaking from its tip and aching to be touched by Liam. Liam closes his fist around it and attaches his open mouth to the side of Nolan’s neck, kissing and sucking at it. Nolan brings his own hand to his mouth to keep from crying out as teeth dig into his skin. 

Same as Nolan did to Liam, Liam is trying to drive him to the edge as fast and hard as he can. Nolan’s dirty thoughts while Liam was working and having his face fucked and painted by Liam has gotten him to a point where it doesn’t take much more. His knees go weak in a matter of moments and his brain fogs up with lust. 

Liam strokes him into ecstasy and catches him with his body as Nolan explodes and collapses. Liam turns him around, sits him down on the closed toilet lid and gets on his knees to lick him clean. Nolan wraps his arms around his neck and demands a few long kisses before he’s ready to face the fact that they’re in a bathroom and not at home where he can drag Liam either to bed or the shower. Cuddling is going to have to wait, but that doesn’t mean he can live with leaving out the softness entirely. 

“You were right,” Liam whispers against his lips, “I feel a lot less stressed now.” 

“See? I knew you would.” 

“So can I get back to work now?” Liam asks. 

“No,” Nolan decides. Liam shouldn’t even have to ask. 

“No?” 

“What?” Nolan says defensively. “You know I like to cuddle after.” 

Liam laughs out and buries his grin in Nolan’s shirt. “I know,” he mutters before he gets up, holding out a hand to Nolan. “Let’s get you home then.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Feedback of any sort and in any language is more than welcome. Keysmashing will be accepted and greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Put new fic ideas in my [inbox!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/flyde)


End file.
